Lions pride
by roxasluver666
Summary: Its the story of the lion king, but with Sora. Some parts are skiped some have a twist, but the important parts are kept. R & R please!
1. Meeting, hyenas, and somewhat the end

Sora walked around calling for Simba. " Simba! Simba were are you!" What Sora didnt notice was the shadowy figure crouching in the tall grass. " Simba! Sim..." Sora was cut off by a growl. Sora laid low to the ground. The figure tiptoed behind him, crouched down and pounced. Sora turned and ran a little. He looked back to see who it was. " Hiya Sora!"A voice said. Sora laughed a bit. Sitting there in the grass was Sora attacker, Simba. Um, yea pause it for a sec. Simbas still a cub...Ok? Alright ok back to the story. Simba looked around. " Where Donald and Goofy?" He asked. Sora shrugged. It was true, Sora has no Idea what had happened to Donald and Goofy, like they suddenly disappeared. So now Sora was trapped until he could find a way home. " So what are you doing?" Sora asked. " Im gonna go find Nala! I just found about this place from my uncle Scar! Wanna come?" Simba said. Sora thought for a second. This place might be cool, but what if something bad happens ? Sora thought. " Come on! Itll be fun!" Simba said. Sora sighed " Alright! Lets do it!" " Ok! Lets go find Nala!" They ran twords Pride Rock. They ran past rocks and some lioness and ran to the den. Saribi was there with anther lioness and Nala was taking a bath. " Hi Nala!" Simba said. Nala looked at him, " Hi Simba. Hi Sora." " Hi, Nala." Sora said. " Hey Nala, I just found about this awesome place. Wanna come?" Simba asked. " Simba, Im taking a bath." Nala whispered. " So were is this 'really cool place'?" Saribi asked. Sora and Simba turned and looked at her. " Um, at the watering hole." Sora said. " The watering hole! Whats so great about the watering hole!" Nala asked. " Ill show you when we get there." Simba said. "Oh." Nala said, " Mom? Can I go?" Nalas mom looked at her " I dont know, what do you think saribi?" Sora, Simba and Nala turned to Saribi " Please?" They all asked. " Its all right with me" She answered. " Yes! Lets go!" Simba called out. " As long as Zazu goes with you." Saribi said. " Aw man not Zazu!"

Near watering hole

Zazu: Step lightly! The sooner we get to the watering hole, the sooner we can leave.

Sora: So, Simba were are we really going?

Simba: An elephant grave yard.

Nala: Wow!

Simba: Sh! Zazu...

Sora: SO how do we ditch the dodo?

Zazu: Ah, your parent will be pleased.

Simba: What?

Zazu: One day you and Nala are going to be married!

Na& Si: EW! We cant marry them!

Zazu: Well sorry but its an old tradition!

Sora: Well when Simbas king that should be first to go

Zazu: Well hes not! And I think hes going to be a rather poor king!

Simba: not the way I see it..

Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

Zazu: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quitesy little hair.

Simba:I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before.

I'm brushing up on looking down.

I'm working on my roar!

Zazu:Thus far, a rather inspiring thing.

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Zazu: You've rather a long way to go, young Master! If you think...

Simba: No one saying "do this,"

Zazu :Now when I said that I...

Nala: no one saying "be there,"

Zazu :What I meant was that the...

Sora: no one saying "stop that,"

Zazu: But what you don't realize...

Sora, Simba and Nala: no one saying "see here."

Zazu: Now see here!

Sora :we dont run around all day,

Zazu: Well, that's definitely out.

Simba: Free to do it all my way!

Zazu: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart.

Nala: Kings don't need advice from little horn-bills, for a start.

Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!

Out of service, out of Africa. I wouldn't hang about.

This child is getting wildly out of wing!

All:Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Simba: Everybody look left,

everybody look right.

Everywhere you look, I'm

standing in spotlight.

Zazu: Not yet

"Let every creature go for broke and sing.

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing.

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling."

All:Oh I just can't wait to be king.

Oh I just can't wait to be king.

Oh I just can't wait...

to be king!

ok, now. Back to the story. Ok..

Simba, Sora and Nala ran towards the shadowy area of the pridelands. " I cant believe we pulled it off1" Sora said. " I, am a genius." Sad said proud fully. " Hey genius it was my idea." Nala said. " Well it was my idea to do it." Simba complained. Then Nala pounced playfully on simba making him roll down a hill, Sora ran after them. Fin ly they stopped rolling. " Ha! Nala pinned ya!" Sora called as he ran down the hill. Nala got off of simba and went to walk down anther hill when Simba pounced on her and they rolled down the hill. They stopped rolling, " Ha! Pinned ya again." Nala said. Sora ran down to Nala and Simba. Then out of no where there was a blast of smoke. They looked around, they were in an elephant graveyard. Then they saw a giant elephant head. " I wonder if its brains are still in there. Nala said. " Only one way to find out." Simba whispered. They walked towards it when Zazu suddenly appeared. " Stop! Your way beyond the pridelands." " Oh, little birdies scared." Sora said. Zazu sighed " Do you know how much danger your in!" " I love danger, I laugh in the face of Danger, Hahaha!" Simba laughed. Then laughing came from the elephant skull. Simba turned and saw three hyenas coming out of it. " Well, well what have we here Banzai?" One said. " hm, I dunno sheize. Ed?" The second on said. The one who must have been Ed just laughed. " Just what I was thinking, a couple of trespassers!" Banzai said. Simba backed up, so did Nala and Sora. " Um, my my! Look at the sun!" Zazu said, shenzie block there way, " Wed love you to stick aournd for dinner " she said. " Yea! We could have what's, lion around!' Baniza joked. As the hyenas joked Sora, Simba, Nala and Zazu ran. " Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Banzai asked. " No, why?" sheize said. Baniza pointed, " There it goes!" They ran through out the graveyard. Zazu got caught in a birdie boiler and went to find the King. Then Simba, Sora and Nala got trapped at a dead end. Simba tried to roar but couldnt do it. " Ha! That was it! Do it again, kill me." Then simba let out a mighty roar. The hyenas stared then got attack. " Mufasa!" Sora yelled. It was indeed the King, Mufasa. The hyenas ran, simba walked up to Mufasa. " Dad, I.." " You disobeyed me lets go home" Mufasa said. When Mufasa told Nala and Sora to go home, Sora looked around for a cave. He found a small cavern , curled up into a ball and tried to sleep. The next morning Sora decided to go into the gorge and explore. There he found Simba. " Hiya Simba!" Sora said in a cheerful voice. " Hi Sora! Im waiting here for my dad." Simba replied. " Oh." " Watch this!" SImba said. He let out a mighty roar. Then the ground started to shake. They looked and saw wildebeest heading for them! Simba and Sora turned and started to run. Simba looked to the side and saw Sora running faster them he imagined. Then he couldnt see Sora past the wildebeest. " Simba!" Sora called. Simba got kicked and climbed a tree, Sora followed behind him. " Simba!" Zazu called. " Zazu! Help us!" Sora yelled. " Your father is on the way!" Zazu called. The tree got hit and Sora fell, his leg dangling from the branch he was holding onto. " Simba!" Sora yelled. Simba was paralyzed with fear, he couldnt move. Sora started into Simba eyes, he slid a few inches. Then a wildebeest hit the tree and broke it, causing Sora and Simba to go flying. Then out of nowhere Mufasa grabbed simba in his mouth. Sora fell into the stamped, he got up and faintly saw Mufasa. " Simba!" He called at the top of his lungs. " Dad! We have to help Sora!" Simba yelled. Mufasa turned and saw Sora. Mufasa put Simba on a rock high above the stamped and went to help Sora. Right before Mufasa could get to Sora a wildebeest kicked Sora. " Sora" Mufasa called. Mufasa ran to the side of a cliff and jumped up and started to climb it, he though at the top he could see where Sora was. Simba watch helplessly as his father climbed. At the top Scar gabbed his claws into Mufasa paws causing him to fall right into the stamped. Simba stood in shock. He climbed down trying to find Sora and his Father. Then he heard running. " Dad?" Then a wildebeest ran past him, then Simba saw his father laying near the tree. " Dad, come on. We have to go. We gotta go home." Simba said. Mufasa didnt move. Simba started to cry, " Help! Sora! Anybody." Then he hear a moan. He looked out far into the distance. He saw Sora laying on the ground. Simba ran over to him, " Sora!". Sora looked up at Simba, his eyes were full of pain. He tried to get up but fell, he let out a sigh. " Sora please." Simba whispered. Then Sora closed his eyes. Simba cried. He then dragged Sora over to where his father was and cried more. " Simba" A voice said. He turned around, Scar was standing there, " What have you done?" He said. " He, he tried to save me and Sora and.." Simba sobbed. " Oh, I understand. But the king and your friend are dead." Scar said . " What will your mother think?" Scar said. " What..what should I do?" Simba sobbed. " Run," Scar said, " Run away, and never return." Simba looked at scar and turned and ran. Scar looked down at the bodies of Sora and Mufasa. Then he sent his hyenas after Simba and left for Pride rock. Hours later it got dark and started to rain in the gorge. Sora and Mufasa where still in the gorge, yet only one was gone. Sora opened his eyes, his ribs hurt and he stood up weakly. He looked around and saw Mufasa, he hung his head and left for pride rock..

desert

" Geeze pummba its a lion!"

" Easy Timon! Its just a little one."

k, jungle, years later

Simba was laying on the ground with Timon and Pummba. " Hey, Timon?" Pummba asked. " You wonder What are those things, Those lights are." " Pumbba I dont wonder, I know. There firefly, stuck up in that blue black thing." Timon said. " Oh, I always thought that they were ball of gas, burning billions and billions of miles away." Pumbba said. " Pumbba, with you every thing is gas." Simba sighed, " Someone told me that the great kings of the past are watching over us." " You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Timon said, the started laughing. " What told you that!" " yea pretty dumb." Simba said. Then he got up and went towards a small cliff. He looked at the sky, " You said youd always be there for me! But your not, and its my fault." Simba said. Then he heard something." A salty sana squashed Banana!" A monkey said. " Who are you?" Simba said. " A better qustion is, who are you?" It said. " Not who I used to be, and like you would know." " Oh yes I do," He said " Your Mufasas boy." Simba turned and looked at him, the same look like when he saw his father fall. He chased after the monkey " You know my father?" he said " Correction, I know your father." He said. Simba said " Well, hate to tell you but my fathers dead." the monkey laughed " Wrong agian! Hes alive! Ill show him to you." The monkey took off with Simba following him.

Then they got to a small pond, the monkey pointed at simbas refection. " That's not my father." He said. " Look harder" The Mufasas refection appeared. " He lives in you." Then clouds appeared and in the was Mufasa. " Simba, you have forgotten who you are, and so you have forgotten me. You must take your place in circle of life." " How can I go back! Im not who I used to be!" Simba said. " Remember who you are. You are my son, and the rightful king, Remember." Mufasa said, and with that he faded away. Simba got up and looked into the distance. " What was that! The weather! Br." The monkey said. ' yea, weird." Then he hit Simba in the head with a stick. " Ow! Geeze what was that for!" Simba yelled. " Its dosent Matter! Its in the past. Yes that past can hurt, but the way I see it you can run from it. Or learn from it." The monkey said, them he tried to hit simba again but Simba ducked. " Ha! You see! Now what are you going to do?" " First, im gonna take your stick" Simba said. Then he grabbed it and threw it and ran back toward pride rock. He ran through the desert and into the Pride lands. He looked out into the distance. Then he went to pride rock, Then Timon and Pumbba came. " Ok, so whats the plan to distract those bozos?" Timon asked. " Live bait" Simba whispered. " Oh o good. Hey!

"Come on Timon, Do something."

What do ya want me to do! Dress in drag and do the hula!"

music

Loua!

If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,

Eat my buddy Pumbba here because he is a treat,

Come on down a dine,

On this tasty swine,

All you have to do is get in line.

Are you aching:

yup yup yup

For some bacon:

yup yup yup

He's a big pig:

yup yup

You can be a big pig too

OY!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Simba went up to where he could see Scar. Sitting next to Scar was a brown lion with a dark brown mane. " Saribi!" Scar yelled. Through a line of hyena hyenas walked Simbas mother, Saribi. " Yes scar?" She said. " Why arent you hunting!" Scar said.

" The herds have moved on, there no food."

Your not trying hard enough"

" They have moved on! We must leave the Pridelands!"

" Were not going anywhere!"

" Then you have sentenced us to death!"

" So be it!"

" If you were half of the king Mufasa were.."

Im ten times the king he was!"

Scar then slashed Saribi. Then lighting flashed and Scar & the other lion saw Simba. " Mufasa! It cant be!" Scar said, the other lion ran over to Saribi. Simba climbed down from the rocks and went over to Saribi and the other lion. " Mufasa, your alive. " Saribi said. " Its me mom, im home" Simba said. " Simba!" Saribi said. " Simba. Its you!" The other lion said happily. Simba looked at him. " Who are you/" ' Its me Simba! Sora!" Simba smiled. ' Sora!" Scar looked at Simba, " Sim..Simba. How good to see you, alive."


	2. Stamped and Rafikie

They looked and saw wildebeest heading for them! Simba and Sora turned and started to run. Simba looked to the side and saw Sora running faster them he imagined. Then he couldnt see Sora past the wildebeest. " Simba!" Sora called. Simba got kicked and climbed a tree, Sora followed behind him. " Simba!" Zazu called. " Zazu! Help us!" Sora yelled. " Your father is on the way!" Zazu called. The tree got hit and Sora fell, his leg dangling from the branch he was holding onto. " Simba!" Sora yelled. Simba was paralyzed with fear, he couldnt move. Sora started into Simba eyes, he slid a few inches. Then a wildebeest hit the tree and broke it, causing Sora and Simba to go flying. Then out of nowhere Mufasa grabbed simba in his mouth. Sora fell into the stamped, he got up and faintly saw Mufasa. " Simba!" He called at the top of his lungs. " Dad! We have to help Sora!" Simba yelled. Mufasa turned and saw Sora. Mufasa put Simba on a rock high above the stamped and went to help Sora. Right before Mufasa could get to Sora a wildebeest kicked Sora. " Sora" Mufasa called. Mufasa ran to the side of a cliff and jumped up and started to climb it, he though at the top he could see where Sora was. Simba watch helplessly as his father climbed. At the top Scar gabbed his claws into Mufasa paws causing him to fall right into the stamped. Simba stood in shock. He climbed down trying to find Sora and his Father. Then he heard running. " Dad?" Then a wildebeest ran past him, then Simba saw his father laying near the tree. " Dad, come on. We have to go. We gotta go home." Simba said. Mufasa didnt move. Simba started to cry, " Help! Sora! Anybody." Then he hear a moan. He looked out far into the distance. He saw Sora laying on the ground. Simba ran over to him, " Sora!". Sora looked up at Simba, his eyes were full of pain. He tried to get up but fell, he let out a sigh. " Sora please." Simba whispered. Then Sora closed his eyes. Simba cried. He then dragged Sora over to where his father was and cried more. " Simba" A voice said. He turned around, Scar was standing there, " What have you done?" He said. " He, he tried to save me and Sora and.." Simba sobbed. " Oh, I understand. But the king and your friend are dead." Scar said . " What will your mother think?" Scar said. " What..what should I do?" Simba sobbed. " Run," Scar said, " Run away, and never return." Simba looked at scar and turned and ran. Scar looked down at the bodies of Sora and Mufasa. Then he sent his hyenas after Simba and left for Pride rock. Hours later it got dark and started to rain in the gorge. Sora and Mufasa where still in the gorge, yet only one was gone. Sora opened his eyes, his ribs hurt and he stood up weakly. He looked around and saw Mufasa, he hung his head and left for pride rock..  
desert  
" Geeze pummba its a lion!"  
" Easy Timon! Its just a little one."  
k, jungle, years later  
Simba was laying on the ground with Timon and Pummba. " Hey, Timon?" Pummba asked. " You wonder What are those things, Those lights are." " Pumbba I dont wonder, I know. There firefly, stuck up in that blue black thing." Timon said. " Oh, I always thought that they were ball of gas, burning billions and billions of miles away." Pumbba said. " Pumbba, with you every thing is gas." Simba sighed, " Someone told me that the great kings of the past are watching over us." " You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Timon said, the started laughing. " What told you that!" " yea pretty dumb." Simba said. Then he got up and went towards a small cliff. He looked at the sky, " You said youd always be there for me! But your not, and its my fault." Simba said. Then he heard something." A salty sana squashed Banana!" A monkey said. " Who are you?" Simba said. " A better qustion is, who are you?" It said. " Not who I used to be, and like you would know." " Oh yes I do," He said " Your Mufasas boy." Simba turned and looked at him, the same look like when he saw his father fall. He chased after the monkey " You know my father?" he said " Correction, I know your father." He said. Simba said " Well, hate to tell you but my fathers dead." the monkey laughed " Wrong agian! Hes alive! Ill show him to you." The monkey took off with Simba following him.


End file.
